Nerves
by ThatPotterObsessedGirl
Summary: Oneshot. Harry has something to say to Ginny.


Harry felt like he was going to be sick. His heart was pounding a wild tattoo against his ribs and he was pretty sure that if he took off his jacket he would have sweat patches the size of Australia. He kept sneaking his hand down to brush at the little box in his pocket, the reason for his newfound anxiety.

Just as he was about to lose his nerve, Ginny walked into the little restaurant. She looked so absolutely divine that Harry had the strange desire to snog her senseless and faint at the same time. Ginny smiled at him and sat opposite.

"Hey." She said, snaking her hand across the table to meet his.

"Hi Gin." Harry choked, his voice embarrassingly high.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, a hint of a smile playing about her mouth.

"Eh? Nothing's wrong? I'm perfectly fine. What makes you think something's wrong?" he stammered, face quickly reddening.

"It's just you sound like your balls haven't dropped and your face is as red as this tablecloth." Ginny seemed to be finding it increasingly difficult to keep a straight face.

"Just feeling a bit funny, I'll be okay once we get the food." Said Harry, his voice mercifully back to normal.

"Right." Ginny said sceptically. "Anyway, I'm starving. The Neapolitan spaghetti looks good."

"Yeah, I like the look of the margarita pizza." Harry was starting to feel less nervous, Ginny always had a way of calming him down.

"Oh come on don't be such a wimp."

"Excuse me?" Harry asked in mock offence.

"Put some jalapeño peppers on."

"No."

"Go on, or can the Chosen One not handle spicy food?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"You could say that."

"You're on."

"Can I get you anything?" the waitress popped up, notepad in hand.

"Yes please." Said Ginny. "Can we get a Neapolitan spaghetti, American hot pizza and a bottle of white wine please?"

"What type of wine would you like?"

"Er, what do you recommend?" asked Ginny, clearly thrown.

"We have a good pinot grigio." Said the waitress.

"Sure, the peeno whatsit." Said Ginny, glaring at Harry who was smirking behind the menu.

"Coming right up." The waitress flashed them a cheery smile and went off to serve another table.

"And _that_ is why I love muggle restaurants so much." Said Ginny, biting into a breadstick.

"Yeah, it's nice to go to a restaurant with my girlfriend and not have a waitress slip her address in with the bill." Harry smirked.

"And it's nice to not be glared at because I'm shagging Harry Potter."

"Well, I wouldn't want to be with anyone else." Harry smiled. Ginny looked caught off guard for a moment before smiling softly back at him. Harry knew it was the right moment. He took a deep steadying breath.

"Ginny I have something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" Harry was certain Ginny could hear his heart pounding. His stomach seemed to have dropped out of his arse and his nerveless fingers were repeatedly turning the box over in his pocket.

"Ginny I-"

"One American hot pizza, one Neapolitan spaghetti and a Pinot Grigio." The waitress brought the food down on the table in front of them.

"I want you to call an ambulance if I can't handle these peppers." Harry felt like kicking himself. He'd chickened out and Ginny now thought he was a weirdo. Great. Ginny looked confused but nodded as they tucked in.

Harry found that the peppers weren't that bad, the wine certainly helped put the edge off them. Ginny seemed pleased too.

"I have to say I'm impressed Harry, not one shriek the entire pizza."

"I know, I'm pretty proud of myself too."

"Well done darling."

"Good enough for a kiss?" Harry asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Ginny smirked but pressed her lips to his quickly.

"No more?" he asked, pouting slightly.

"Not in public you numpty!" she admonished lightly, taking another sip of wine. Harry decided there was never going to be another right moment. He had to tell her now. Downing the rest of his wine like a drowning man he pulled the box out of his pocket with trembling hands.

"Ginny, I, erm, I have something to say." Harry said shakily.

"Yeah?" she asked, a smirk playing about her lips. Harry took another deep breath and got out of the chair, landing on one knee slightly painfully. The couples at the adjacent tables were watching them now.

"Ginny you're amazing. No, scratch that, you're more than amazing. You're my… You're my everything. You're perfect and hilarious and you're absolutely gorgeous. You're very good at- no I can't say that in public." Ginny giggled nervously and Harry suddenly realised that all eyes were on them. "You got me through everything, you understand me, you put up with me when I'm being a prat and being moody and upset and angry. I'm not really making myself look goo am I? I'm really bad at being profound and romantic so, Ginevra Molly Weasley… Will you… Will you marry me?" Harry's heart stopped beating and no sound was heard throughout the restaurant. When Harry looked at Ginny he was alarmed to see tears in her eyes, but before he could respond, she launched herself at him, covering his lips with her own in a sloppy passionate kiss. The two fell to the ground and landed in a sprawled laughing heap.

"How could I not marry you?" Ginny exclaimed tearfully as the entire restaurant started clapping. Harry was surprised to find his eyes filling with happy tears as he sat up and hugged his girlfriend- no, his fiancée. The press would get wind soon enough, as would the fangirls, and Ginny's older brothers were (hopefully) going to be pleased, but they could wait. Right now Harry was happy sitting on the floor of a small Italian restaurant, slipping a diamond ring on his fiancée's finger.


End file.
